


【全員向】喵

by Yurikatu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurikatu/pseuds/Yurikatu
Summary: 【很不重要的設定】※西幽時期時間線，殤不患被魔劍詛咒，得了「只要使用威力強大的兵刃超過一個時辰，就會變成貓咪」的狀態※只有做為貓被人類伺候得很快樂，才能變回人類，被喜歡的人伺候，變回人類的時間越快。
Relationships: 西幽小隊全員向





	【全員向】喵

【一】

一覺醒來，發現自己變成貓咪時該怎麼辦？

對殤不患而言，差點被自己身上衣物悶到的感受簡直與面臨生死關頭無異；好不容易掙脫重重衣料爬出來，大幅降低的視角與強烈的燒餅焦香味還沒有眼前毛絨絨的腳掌來得令人錯愕。

──而且還是他想伸手取拙劍時，才發現伸出的不是手。

肯定是魔劍的詛咒。

翻箱倒櫃一陣，好不容易找到有問題的魔劍，對敲門進房的睦天命開口說自己變成某種動物，用手（？）推了推罪魁禍首，打算跟女性樂師商量如何解決時，後者笑瞇瞇的從背上的棲鳳箏裡取出凌風，在刀尖反光的襯托下，女性溫柔的笑容彷彿暗示著不妙的展開。

**「今晚有烤肉可以吃啦！」**

敢情你是把我當成儲備糧食嗎？！聽見女性樂師的死亡宣告，生命安全遭受威脅的殤不患驚得一躍而起，在不大的客房裡與女性樂師展開追逐戰。

「天命，我是殤不患啊！」  
「不患的房間裡只有會說話的動物，很可疑呢！」  
「就說我是殤不患了啊！」

經過雞飛狗跳的你追我跑、雞同鴨講的事件解說，總算在天工詭匠腋下夾著拐杖、氣定神閒的開了肉罐──老爺子新發明，可長期保存肉類的金屬密封罐──把牛肉倒入碗裡的聲響中落下帷幕。

真是，我才不會被區區一罐牛肉給吸引呢！散發肉香的雪白瓷碗叩的一聲放上桌面，殤不患往桌上一躍、便一屁股坐在碗旁低下頭，大口吃著碗裡的水煮牛肉塊。經歷性命交關的追逐後，消耗大量體力的他亟需補充營養，看什麼都好吃。變成動物的男人津津有味的吃著碗裡食物，意外的還有閒心想著這肉好吃，等等再開一罐吃這種樸實的食用感想。

正當他一手（？）踩住稍大的肉塊，咬著一角用力撕扯後，把小小碎肉吞入口裡時，周遭過於安靜的異樣讓他停下進食的動作。抬頭一看，正好把睦天命雙手捧頰的看著他發出輕笑、天工詭匠笑瞇瞇的頻頻點頭的模樣盡收眼底。

「……我看起來很好笑？」

要不然他實在是想不到有什麼原因可以讓他們笑成這樣。殤不患說完，面前黑髮女性笑得更燦爛了，桃紅眼眸寫滿純粹的欣賞與喜愛。

「不是喔，不患。」

睦天命從隨身攜帶的梳妝匣裡取出一面銅鏡，笑容滿面的對著眼前不再是人形的夥伴說：

「你變成一隻可愛的貓咪了。」

【二】

聽完殤不患的事發經過，加上天工詭匠的交叉比對，眾人終於確定男人身上的詛咒與魔劍有關。

雖然不懂遭受詛咒的對象為何是殤不患、男人又為何變成一隻貓。但經過天工詭匠的反覆驗證後，得到男人可以恢復原狀的結論──雖然證明方式粗暴得讓殤不患連吐槽都嫌累。

只見老爺子拿出綁上細線的羽毛往空中一甩，殤不患抖了抖耳朵，後腳一蹬往羽毛撲去。輕飄飄的羽毛在即將接觸到貓掌的瞬間奇異的滑開，在空中勾起飄逸的線條，看著若隱若現的羽毛，明明覺得無聊透頂，但殤不患卻無法控制自己的目光不被吸引、也無法控制自己伸出雙手往羽毛撲殺的動作。

撲了落空、落空再撲，潛藏已久的好勝心被勾了出來，貓咪專注的追著飄忽不定的羽毛不放，勢必要捕捉到這飄浮的獵物不可。也就沒注意老人家甩得興起的神情與女性樂師看著他各種靈巧的飛撲、邊往瓷碗倒著水邊呵呵笑的模樣。

等到成功把羽毛根踩在地上時，變成一隻褐色異國短毛貓（註）的殤不患氣喘吁吁的趴在地上，大口大口的喝著水，任由睦天命拿著小木梳往他身上一把一把的梳廢毛。解渴的貓咪滿足的咂咂嘴，水汪汪的貓眼骨碌碌的轉，便見老人家往筆記上塗塗寫寫一陣，最後放下毛筆，胸有成竹的大手一拍，一把將筆記合起。

「呵呵，懂了懂了！真是巧妙呢！」  
「所以說，到底是怎麼回事啊？」  
「別急別急，來，給你一條魚乾玩喔！」

貓掌接過天工詭匠遞來的小魚乾，殤不患一面咬著香香脆脆的魚乾、一面看著天工詭匠在他眼前舖開一張白紙，佐以圖文解說目前狀況。

這是一把親近萬物之靈的魔劍，自然在回收時也得付出代價──若是奪劍者日後持握力量強大的兵器不放，時間一到就會變成某種生靈，讓人再也無法持劍。

簡潔有力的詛咒。追求武道極致的武者很少有人對神兵利器不為所動，越是無法放手就越無法維持人形，最後墮入生靈的輪迴，迎來悲涼的人生結局。

「所以你只是變成貓已經很幸運啦！傻小子。」

不管是平時只以木頭所製的拙劍迎戰，還是盜走的兵器皆被男人丟在實驗室裡生灰塵，都讓詛咒有了破解的曙光──總而言之，只要不接觸有威力的兵器，詛咒威力就會漸漸減弱，最後停止運作。

但這一點也不值得高興。殤不患無言的看著睦天命正在梳背毛的手。後者笑瞇瞇的順著毛，梳出刷啦刷啦的聲響的同時，溫柔的聲音問出男人最在意的問題。

「天工詭匠，那要到何時，不患才會變回原狀呢？」  
「這個嘛……他不是已經在變回來了？」  
「啊？」

白髮蒼蒼的老先生指了指毛髮漸漸減少的貓掌，撫著鬍鬚道：

「讓傻小子做為一隻貓給人好好照顧著，就會慢慢變回來啦！」  
「老頭子逗了一陣子的貓、姑娘剛剛梳了好一段的毛，也差不多該恢復囉！」

所以說，老爺子跟姑娘到外頭等你變回來啦！在天工詭匠與睦天命離開房裡沒多久，啵的一聲，彷彿氣泡破裂般的聲響結束後，殤不患渾身赤裸的坐在地上，看著自己長滿劍繭的雙手，抹了把臉、深深的嘆了口氣。

這下，盜劍更不方便了。

【三】

變成貓的詛咒總有一天會影響魔劍回收。

雖然殤不患明白這點，但或許是他在西幽算是個有點厲害的傢伙，變成貓咪這事一直以來，只有天工詭匠跟睦天命知曉，也從未影響他一次次的取劍。

習慣了貓的各種天性後，想要與之抗衡也是易如反掌的事。並不是討厭變成貓，變成貓的他長得頗好、做為貓給人照顧本身也是種享受。但無論外表如何，他的心是屬於「殤不患」的人類，他想選擇做為一個人走下去的路。當他又一次看著睦天命手上的逗貓棒、毫不戀棧轉身離去，睦天命感嘆的說著不患真瀟灑，不曉得誰能讓不患撒嬌時，他自豪的一笑，邁出的貓步帶著頂天立地的氣勢。

他幾乎就要克服所有變成貓的本能了。

直到他跟天命按照計劃闖入西幽寶物庫，趁著眾人被天籟吟者的歌聲吸引時迅速奪走萬世神伏，憤怒的白衣樂師追了上來，與他以刀劍對話後，鬼使神差的，他對那位心頭茫然的樂師提出邀請。

「想知道來龍去脈的話，就必須請你走一趟南方。」  
「你想出趟遠門嗎？」

當那名白衣樂師拋下長刀，跟隨在他們身後行走時，殤不患早有預感，他會變成貓咪的秘密可能會因此暴露在名為浪巫謠的俊美樂師面前。但是他卻沒想到，秘密的洩露比他所想的還要快，而且有一半原因是他弄出來的。

畢竟是他跟掌櫃的要兩間房，一間單人一間雙人；也是他跟白衣樂師說等等到房裡休息，明早再趕路，聽話的白衣樂師當然是遵守他的指示，還沒用膳便回房了。

所以，當橘紅長髮的清冷樂師推開門，正好看見褐毛貓咪從漆黑衣料裡站起，貓掌熟練的把萬世神伏推向牆邊。聽見動靜，殤不患轉頭，正好撞見白衣樂師微弱的訝異神情，看著眼前天籟吟者侷促不安的模樣，他開口便道：「幫我關門，我現在沒有手。」

聽罷，樂師彷彿大夢初醒般，趕緊將房門關上落栓，走到他的眼前後彎下身，隨著焰紅色的長髮在殤不患眼前輕晃，樂師放下琵琶直接跪坐在地，也不管自己身上雪白的衣裳會不會因此而沾了髒汙，就只是一心一意的看著眼前變成貓的殤不患。

他撞破啖劍太歲的秘密了。浪巫謠明白這個事實時，某種異樣的解脫感湧上心頭，或許是他看過太多秘密，他一點都不意外發現後的下場──只有死人才會永遠保守秘密。

決定跟上男人時，他就有所覺悟了。但他還沒知曉男人所提的真相，若是可以，他想請男人緩一緩他的死期。浪巫謠垂下眼簾，等著接下來可能得付出的代價──

「喂，我先說明，我是人類喔！不會把你吃掉啦！」

啊？白衣樂師抬眼看向褐色貓咪，只見貓咪很人類的嘆口氣，水汪汪的雙眼看著他說：「你剛剛是想著滅口的問題嗎？」

是。浪巫謠頓了下，最後默默的點頭示意。他不怕死，但男人已經跟他說會告訴他這一切的來龍去脈了，在還沒聽完真相之前，他還不想死。願意說出真話的人是如此珍貴，他怎麼樣都無法放手。

看見浪巫謠眼裡的掙扎，貓咪深深的長嘆一聲，長長的尾巴不耐煩的左右甩動。「我說，你會洩密嗎？」

搖頭。

「那就沒問題了，結束。」  
「您……不怕嗎？」

對上貓咪沉穩的眼神，浪巫謠遲疑的開口，翠玉眼裡有著不可置信，「我跟您同住、您成了貓……」  
「噢，是說我會不會被你殺掉啊？」  
「你怎麼──」  
「還會想到這些，說明你還是能講道理的嘛！」

貓咪不在意的伸出前腳抹抹臉，悠然自得的態度與樂師擔心的模樣大相逕庭。說實話，防人之心不可無，對於浪巫謠他也有因應的手段。但眼前這個人比他所想的更單純，能義無反顧的答應應該是敵人的邀請，只為了一個正解，甚至私下與天命閒聊時，得知與天命共鬥的樂師從頭到尾都未取人性命過，這些都讓殤不患有大膽行事的底氣。

「在我有可能對你下手的前提下，把性命暴露在我眼前跟我走，我也會做到我的承諾──即使暴露我的弱點，也會帶你看見真相的。」

說到底，也只是因為浪巫謠純粹的信賴與珍惜生命的行動，讓殤不患採取了與以往截然不同的選擇。

「抱著它吧！」貓掌輕巧的把琵琶往樂師手上一撥，在樂師詫異的目光裡，殤不患瀟灑的說：「天命說，樂器是樂師的第二生命，重要的東西就別離開手邊啦！」

愣愣的抱著琵琶，浪巫謠望著眼前褐色貓咪伸個懶腰後，往前走到萬世神伏旁撥個幾下，沉重的巨劍就這樣輕巧的靠立在櫃子旁，只發出一點輕微的聲響。做完這一切，殤不患滿意的點頭後走回原位，正打算咬起自己衣物往旁堆，樂師微弱的聲音讓他停下腳步望過去。

「啊……」  
「叫我？」  
「是、啊、那個……」  
「有話直說，說了我才會明白。」

眼前清冷的白衣樂師面帶躊躇的看著他一會兒後，像是下定決心般的開口，「我、可以看看您的手嗎？」  
「這個？」

舉起前腳在樂師眼前揮了揮，殤不患的目光在樂師的臉上盤旋一陣後開口，「手伸出來。」

白皙的手掌在貓咪眼前攤開，指尖上還有著撥弦而來的薄繭──他在睦天命的手上看過類似的痕跡，而眼前的白衣樂師手上的繭只多不少，讓掌心看起來更顯柔軟。

是用時間堆砌、努力成長的痕跡。

前腳踏到樂師掌裡，在樂師驚訝至極的神色裡開口，「握著，更容易看清楚吧？」  
「雖然我不太懂為什麼你對貓掌有興趣，總之，給你看吧！」

貓掌被帶著力道的溫暖包覆，他能感覺到白衣樂師小心翼翼的握著他的手（？），有點癢的感覺卻不壞，坐下來的殤不患隨意的抬眼，卻看見讓他心跳漏拍的一幕。

應該是清冷而茫然的白衣樂師握著他，露出溫柔卻充滿感傷的笑容，讓本就俊美的相貌增添了某種傷懷的氣息。靈敏的貓鼻嗅出悲傷的香氣，殤不患就這樣看著樂師一手抱著琵琶，輕握著他的前腳滿足微笑的模樣，越看越不順眼。

都難過了，還笑什麼呢？

【四】

好溫暖。這是褐色貓咪將前腳放到浪巫謠的掌心時，瞬間湧上心頭的感想。

上一次感受到溫暖，是生病的自己被母親照顧時、撫過額上的手。這些年來，太多別有用心的舉措施加在他身上，躲不了、逃不開，只能咬著牙握緊拳，不斷忍著惡意如蛆蟲般，在心上漸漸蝕出一個空洞，吹著刺骨的風。

他不斷的歌唱，沒有靈魂的歌聲在宮裡迴盪，帶著消散不掉的血腥味讓他遍體生寒，他不想與人接觸，卻又不得不與人接觸，動物反而是他能放下戒心的對象，何等諷刺。

但他遇到了可以安心交談的對象。浪巫謠想。

即使外表變成貓，本質依然不變的男人淡定的與他侃侃而談，絲毫不因自己的形象而有所差別。只見褐色貓咪說完話後，用前腳把神誨魔械撥到一旁，稀鬆平常的模樣彷彿放在眼前的只是普通的逗貓棒。他很好奇小小的貓掌是如何生出這麼大的力氣撥弄的，在男人直率的話語裡誠實吐露心思。

他以為會被駁回如此無禮的要求。但是，這個男人卻只是疑惑了下，主動將小小的貓掌放到他攤開的手掌中。

好溫暖。

小心翼翼的握住前腳，軟中帶硬的肉球在掌心裡壓出柔軟的輪廓，毛絨絨的觸感帶了點搔癢的感受，但只是這樣握著，空蕩蕩的心便有了落下的實感。某種陌生的情緒從心口慢慢湧出，漸漸暖熱起來。

溫暖的存在令人感到眷戀，明知道珍貴的事物最後會從手裡流逝，但樂師還是收著掌心，希望留下這份溫度。所以，當貓咪前腳乾脆俐落的從手中抽走時，浪巫謠垂下眼，俊逸出塵的面容露出顯而易見的茫然。

下一瞬，褐色的貓咪腦袋拱上白皙的手，親暱的蹭了蹭。

「……啊？」

雖然知道眼前的貓咪真身是啖劍太歲，但那個在宮廷裡來去自如的男人現在整隻在他手邊蹭著，毛絨絨的溫暖正源源不絕的從手上傳來。他還沒來得及消化眼前訊息，變成貓的男人輕咳一聲，語氣正經八百。

「那個、你的手，蹭起來滿舒服的。」

絕對不是因為他想安慰樂師，身體就不由自主的蹭了過去的！前腳搭在樂師的大腿上，殤不患迅速的把身體塞到樂師與琵琶之間，硬是在窄小的區域拓出溫暖的位置，圓滾滾的貓身整個盤在樂師腿上後，他用頭頂了頂樂師的手，抬頭對樂師不客氣的發號施令。

「再多摸一點。」

聽話的樂師動動手指，試探的摸摸貓咪腦袋，腿上貓咪便瞇起眼、發出滿意的呼嚕聲。低沉且穩定的聲音有種令人安心的力量，隨著拇指與食指撫摸到貓咪頸背，浪巫謠聆聽著褐色貓咪的呼嚕聲，翠玉眼裡漸漸盈起薄霧。

聲音是不會騙人的，雖然男人什麼也沒說，但浪巫謠明白男人笨拙卻實心的安慰。手掌力度適中的撫摸著貓咪豐滿卻肌肉紮實的背，白衣樂師眨去即將奪眶而出的淚意，唇角不自覺的微微上揚。濃密而柔順的褐毛被蔥白手指細心的梳過，手指順著臉部線條來到貓咪寬而有利的頷，生澀的搔弄對殤不患很是受用，褐色貓咪抬起下巴，用大大的呼嚕聲表達舒服之意。

浪巫謠的心，終於安穩了。

【五】

來送晚膳的女性樂師很是驚訝。

打開房門，就見到白衣樂師一手圈著褐色貓咪，整個人靠坐牆角沈睡著。俊俏的樂師雙目緊閉、眼角還有殘餘的濕潤，但舒展的眉頭與平穩的呼吸卻明白傳達了浪巫謠安穩沈睡的訊息，桃紅眼眸機靈一轉，睦天命很快就將原因與盤在樂師腿上的褐色貓咪連上關係。放下餐點，睦天命在一步開外的距離蹲下身，雙手支著下巴，饒富興味的觀察起眼前的一人一貓。

讓浪巫謠知道殤不患變成貓的詛咒，無疑是有風險的。但男人面對事情處處謹慎，變成貓之後也不受天性影響，即使成為貓也能擺平麻煩的強大實力，她幾乎要忘記殤不患的不同之處。

但沒想到，那樣強大的人卻會窩在某人腿上小憩，而不是把萬世神伏放在首要位置；就像明明是三言兩語便能與浪巫謠解釋盜取萬世神伏的原因，但男人卻向白衣樂師提出了旅行的邀請，這些舉措，都讓她感到不可思議。

站起身，睦天命看著睡著的白衣樂師與褐色貓咪溫馨的相互依靠，一時半刻也不會醒來用膳，思量一會兒後，她悄悄的從床鋪上取了床毛毯，以不打擾對方的動作小心翼翼的披到兩人身上。

本以為這樣的動作會驚醒聽覺敏銳的白衣樂師，實際上，清醒過來的反而是趴在樂師腿上的貓。炯炯有神的目光對上女性樂師，貓咪沒形象的打了個呵欠後，貓掌比在嘴邊，對睦天命示意噤聲。

──別吵醒他。

──那你呢？

──我再陪他一會兒。

眼神交流一陣後，女性樂師點點頭悄悄離去，在掩上房門前，她看見褐色貓咪叼起毛毯一角，將樂師單薄的身子蓋得嚴實。

等不患變回來，再來問問不患，為什麼會跟浪巫謠窩在一起吧！睦天命想著，背著棲鳳箏漸行漸遠。

他們不知道，未來的他們將會共同進退、並肩作戰，一同踏遍西幽大江南北。

快意人生路。

【完】

註：異國短毛貓為美國短毛貓與波斯貓雜交品種，代表形象為加菲貓

**Author's Note:**

> 【後記】  
> 我是Yurika，感謝大家閱讀。  
> 這是個關於殤叔變成貓咪後，與白浪相處的小故事。我覺得即使變成貓，殤叔還是該做什麼就做什麼，依然是頂天立地的男子漢，這樣充滿男子氣概的貓咪與白浪的相處肯定很可愛，就忍不住腦洞了。  
> 感謝璃子提供許多貓咪知識與經驗，第一次寫貓咪若有不夠精確之處請多包涵，總之，感謝大家觀看了，希望東離三能順利上映！


End file.
